Visual odometry uses data acquired by moving sensors to estimate change in motion over time. Numerous methods are known for estimating the motion using geometric primitives such as points, lines and planes. For example, one can determine the motion using correspondences between 3D points in one coordinate system to another coordinate system. As expected, different types of solvers have different advantages and disadvantages, which mean that failure modes of one particular method may not be present in another one.
One method uses three 2D to 3D point correspondences to obtain motion between stereo pairs. 3D to 3D point correspondences are used in an iterative closest point (ICP) method for determining motion between stereo cameras. Some hybrid methods determine motion by mixing two different primitives. For example, points and lines have been used together, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,442,305. Points and planes can also be used together, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,224,071 and U.S. Patent Application 20140003705.